Kingdom Hearts: ReGenesis
by cornholio4
Summary: A remake of my Kingdom Hearts: Genesis story thats a remake of the entire series. Sora the adopted son of King Mickey and Queen Minnie, goes of on a quest to find his adopted father and save the world from Maleficent when she makes her move!
1. Prologue

**This is a remake of my Kingdom Hearts: Genesis story where I am recycling my old prologue from that story. Basically all the Disney stories are kingdoms (kind of Descendants) on the one world and I maybe taking liberties similar to Once Upon a Time. I am also using an idea from a chapter of my Sora and the Girls of Disney and Square idea where Sora was adopted by Mickey and Minnie which was inspired by another story, the title of which I cannot remember where Sora was quiet and losing his heart without being a Nobody. I am welcome to suggestions and ideas.**

 _In a world full of different kingdoms and all kinds of magic, there exists the Kingdom Hearts within the world, the Kingdom Hearts hold great power and acted as the heart of the entire world. The Kingdom Hearts was once discovered by several kingdoms that began a war over the Kingdom Hearts._

 _After the war was over, several people to make sure that the power of the Kingdom Hearts would not be abused by those who wished to misuse the power for their own ends sealed the Kingdom Hearts within the Earth. Through the light of their hearts they had managed to forge the first ever Keyblades; weapons that were forged from the light within their hearts. It was with their Keyblades that the Kingdom Hearts was safely locked inside a Magical Keyhole that would lead to a dimension within the earth where the Kingdom Hearts was kept..._

 _The trained and mastered use of the Keyblades and seek out others from their kingdoms and others who were able to call forth Keyblades from their hearts so they could be trained in the ways of the Keyblade. The Keyblade wielders became known as the defenders of the Kingdom Hearts._

 _This was a role that they took seriously and it was not without peril, for there were others with darkness in their hearts who wanted to reawaken Kingdom Hearts. Others who let darkness completely overtake their Hearts and disconnect them from their souls were turned into what would be known as Nobodies. Nobodies had clashed with the Keyblade wielders before. The Keyblade Wielders also had to contend with the Heartless, creatures created from the darkness in people's hearts._

 _Despite the enemies the wielders of the Keyblade kept the Kingdom Hearts safe to this very day..._

 **9 YEARS AGO**

 _Destiny Island, an island where there existed a small peaceful village until one day the forces of the Heartless attacked this poor village. A small 5 year old boy by the name of Sora was running away in fear, when this attack happened, his parents told him to run while they held him back. He saw his friend Riku (who he played with using wooden swords) trying to be brave against the monsters himself but Sora was too scared and kept on running._

 _In fear he found a hut to hide in and looked out the window but saw that there appeared a being, a small man who actually seemed to be mouse holding a key shaped weapon began fighting them. Soon it was all over and Sora rushed to his home only to see nothing left as everyone went out of their homes glad to see it was all over. The mouse warrior put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder to comfort him._

 _However Riku seemed to be missing as well as his family, plus Sora's family seemed to have perished in the attack..._

 _Sora joined the rest of the children who were being looked after but it seemed one of the creatures was left and lunged at them but Sora..._

 _He found himself holding the same kind of key Weapon as him! The children looked in awe and the mouse called Mickey seemed too looked surprised. He asked the people if he could speak with whoever was Sora's guardian now but it seemed his parents were all the family he had on the island. Mickey got an idea and began asking some officials._

 _Soon enough the village was rebuilding and the children with no families left were being relocated to foster homes willing to take them in and Mickey took Sora with him (asking if he wanted to go home with him and he agreed grateful to the mouse for saving him). After saying goodbye to everyone he knew on the island Sora went with him._

 _Mickey took Sora to the castle where he lived at, telling his wife Minnie Mouse of what happened and apologised to Minnie for making this decision without her. Mickey did not have time to finish as Minnie was busy welcoming Sora into their family as Mickey looked on with a smile and soon joined in hoping to make Sora feel at home plus help him cope with the loss of his parents..._

 **PRESENT DAY**

The Disney Kingdom, a kingdom filled of prosperity and peace, ruled by the royal couple of King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse. King Mickey had duties not only ruling over the Kingdom from their home at the Disney Castle but going out to fight forces of Darkness as a wielder of the Keyblade which could take up a month or even a little bit longer depending on how much forces of darkness there were. Right now the both of them were at their thrones listening as their two best friends were giving reports to them.

"The troops have reported that the no good criminal Pete has been captured, we expect him to face trial soon." said Goofy the Captain of the Royal Guard with a salute.

"That is good news Goofy." Mickey told him and he then faced Donald Duck his court mage. "How goes Sora's magic lessons Donald?" Mickey asked as Donald gave regular magic lessons to their adopted son Sora. Donald grumbled as he took off his hat to reveal some burnt feathers as the royal couple covered both of their mouths.

"Oh my, well looks like he may need to have more practice with the fire magic then." Minnie commented as Sora now grown older as a brown haired fourteen year old wielding his Kingdom Key Keyblade practicing some moves. He was now sporting a red and black outfit with a white X (the attire from Dream Drop Distance). Sora then realised where he was and looked apologetic saying he did not see where he was going.

Mickey and Minnie just sighed at the sight of the son they had raised since Mickey brought him back, with their help he was able to heal from the loss of his friend and family but he knew they could never truly replace them. "Donald, Goofy, do you think you can excuse us while we have a talk with our son?" Minnie asked and they both saluted as they left. Mickey and Minnie then walked off their thrones and then walked towards their son making him gulp.

"Sora, while we are glad that you take your Keyblade practicing seriously, your mum is worried that you should take your other lessons just as seriously." Mickey told him a bit firm making Sora sigh a bit.

"I told Donald that I was not so sure about that spell, plus I think I know the heal spell well enough..." Sora told them thinking of how dull he thought the royal lessons were about the politics of the kingdom "Plus I don't think I am that good at trying to be a prince." Sora told them making them shake their heads.

"Sora, I know you have some responsibilities to take up once you are ready to become an active Keyblade wielder but please remember you are more than just a future warrior." Minnie told him gently but firmly as Sora decided to dismiss his Keyblade as Mickey acting as his Keyblade instructor showed him how to summon and vanish his Keyblade at will. "Please understand you will also have to learn how the kingdom works." Minnie told him showing him a window which showed the garden of the castle.

"You are the heir to the throne of the kingdom, one day we will not be here and it will be up to you to lead and protect this Kingdom." Minnie told him gesturing to the outside of the window. "We only want to make sure you will be ready one day. My father got me ready to become queen and we want you to be ready to one day be King." Minnie told him her tone becoming more gentle.

"I guess..." Sora thinking over her words, he only wanted to make sure he never lost anyone to the Heartless like he lost his parents and Riku. He did not have what it takes to fight back the last time and wanted to make sure that he had what it takes the next time. "I promised I will put a more into the effort of learning the other stuff..." Sora told them before asking if he could go to his room.

"Can't blame him, almost a decade ago he was just a boy on an island now he is learning to take up the role the Keyblade entails while also being groomed to be a King." Mickey told her but Minnie just sighed a little. "He still has now to have his fun and you know he doesn't have to learn everything now." Mickey told her and she nodded a bit.

"I know, I just hope he will be able to handle the responsibility the crown comes with. Maybe also find the right girl to one day be his queen, which would also be hard to do if he just focuses on the Keyblade." Minnie told him and Mickey laughed a little with them knowing how much betrothal offers they got from other kingdoms.

"Your majesties!" yelled one of the guards bringing, "Yen Sid has given us this message that he has marked as urgent." He said giving it to them making them a bit more alarmed. Yen Sid was Mickey's mentor as both a sorcerer and a wielder of the Keyblade, although long retired he nonetheless kept in regular contact with his old pupil. Especially if he believed something would be happening soon. They opened it up and looked scared at what was inside:

 **I have gotten word that Maleficent plans to make a move soon. I have also gotten word that there might be Heartless prescence coming to the other kingdom and one might have already fallen. Be on alert.**

 **Yen Sid**

They knew of her name and reputation, a dark sorceress who was the ruler of the land of Moors. Since she has not made much moves outside her own kingdom the wielders of the Keyblade decided to wait not wanting to start any wars without any idea of what she is capable of (there were rumours she was in league with the Heartless but they could never confirm or deny them), they decided to wait until they knew of what she could do or if they could give her cause by striking out.

Mickey knew they had to be ready for the worse...

 **Next chapter will take us to the Moors.**


	2. The Moors

**9 YEARS AGO**

 _During the attack on Destiny Island, 6 year old silver haired Riku was furiously using his wooden sword to stubbornly slash at the dark creatures that was invading his home. He saw his parents being consumed by these creatures and he didn't want anyone else to be like that so he wanted to fight on._

 _He saw that Sora his best friend had gone to hide and he thought that this meant that it was up to him to fight on, despite how futile it looked but he was too stubborn to care. The Heartless creatures stopped when they saw the darkness in his eyes and heart. They looked at eachother and lunged at him, he fainted as they took his arms and disappeared into the darkness._

 _Riku woke up to see himself in some sort of dimly lit throne room of some sort of castle, "Where am I..." Riku thought a bit scared as he was still a young boy who was in a dark unfamiliar place._

" _Sorry about this, some of my subjects have gone astray and I apologise for the destruction they have to your home. I assure you they have been punished severly and I want to make up for the loss of your home and family caused by some hooligans in my kingdom." A female voice say and he faced a figure in the shadows. "Welcome to your new home..." said the figure walking out of the darkness..._

 **PRESENT DAY**

The forest kingdom of the Moors was once a peaceful and prosperous kingdom where the inhabitants knew no fear. That was until an evil queen came into power who had became known as Maleficent, the self proclaimed 'mistress of all evil'. Through her tyrannical reign the inhabitants only knew fear and thought it was best to stay out of her way as possible. Little outside the kingdom knew of how bad her rule was but Maleficent chose to mostly not draw too much attention outside of her kingdom (or at least make sure any of her plans could not be traced back to her) though she had allies outside the Moors and she had plans for the whole world which would come to fruition soon.

The look of the Kingdom was dreary and through the long seemingly endless forest that took up most of the kingdom some people believed that the Moors simply fell into ruin when their rulers died and that Maleficent was a simple myth. Believed to be a scary fairy tale as most doubted that such an evil being as Maleficent could exist.

But as the inhabitants who were unfortunate enough to live in the Moors could tell you for a fact, that Maleficent was real...

Sat upon the throne of the main castle of the Moors was Maleficent herself. She had green skin and wore black robes with a dark purple trim; on her head was a black headdress with long horns sticking out of it. She held a brown sceptre with a green orb and perched upon her shoulder was her pet raven Diablo. She was in a meeting with one of her allies who had come from the ocean. She was a light purple skinned grey haired woman who wore what appeared to be a black bathing suit and a golden crown on her head and held a golden trident. Her lower half showed the tentacles that she used as feet and was known as Ursula.

"I must say Maleficent dear; your forces look a lot different from the ones I use in my kingdom." Ursula said looking to the humanoid pig and bird like armoured creatures that served as the main forces of Maleficent other than her own band of Heartless creatures. Maleficent raised an eye but said nothing.

"Still, we got the plan to look forward to; to think us two will be among those who will be ruling the whole world. Everyone will know about our kingdoms." Ursula told her and Maleficent raised her eye again. "I again thanks for your help in your role in making my kingdom MY kingdom." Ursula told her walking around the throne room area, her tentacles crawling around so she could move.

"I have to ask, you think the boy can be trusted to do the tasks set out for him successfully?" Ursula questioned as Maleficent walked up from her throne. "I speak no ill of your parenting skills or how well you trained him but you think he is good enough for this? He is still after all, just a boy." Ursula told her as Maleficent gave a simple laugh as did Diablo.

"I took him in and moulded him into what he is as I saw the darkness that he was capable of in his heart, though he disappointingly as had little success in finding and eliminating the girl I do beleive he will be ready for the tasks he will have to accomplish to prove him worthy of being at our sides." Maleficent told her and then a goon entered and said that Riku had returned.

"Speak of the devil, I will let you and him have some mother and son privacy." Ursula laughed as she used her trident to make herself disappear in a puff of black smoke. Then entered Riku who had grown into a 15 year old boy and wore armor which was mainly black and dark purple, there were red gauntlets but on the front of his armor was the symbol of the Heartless which was mainly a black heart with a red line around it.

"Queen Maleficent, the baron from the north has been taken care of as you requested." Riku told Maleficent with a bow as Maleficent smiled at the statement; she had gotten word that a greedy baron of a village from the north of the Moors was planning on staging an uprising to take more power for himself so she had sent Riku to take care of him and his plans.

"You have proven yourself worthy to continue working at my side Riku; soon you will be ready to take your place as my heir and prince." Maleficent told him in a comforting tone of voice and Riku bowed his head, "Riku do you recall what I have told you of our ultimate goal here?" Maleficent questioned and Riku nodded to her question.

"You seek the power of the Kingdom Hearts which will allow us and your allies to unite the world into a golden age." Riku told her recalling the explanation that Maleficent had used to him several times. Maleficent smiled that he remembered what he was told.

"Correct, now you know that when the time comes there will be opponents in opposition who want to fight back against our goals and think the status quo should be maintained at the cost of a glorious future, I would help you become someone who could not only be my successor but would be a powerful warrior who could protect everyone you care about, as you were unable to before you had came here." Maleficent told him as Riku listened on but was growing impatient as he always hoped to be better quicker. Though he kept these thoughts to himself, he didn't think he was learning to be a better protector quick enough and it was frustrating that he was still unable to complete the main task that Maleficent gave him to take his place as heir.

"Remember Riku, one day soon we will have a better world for us but you must be able to do every task assigned to you, I may not be happy that your task of eliminating the obstacle to your claim as heir has not been accomplished but I do have faith that when you are ready you will do so and come home in victory." Maleficent told him and Riku bowed in acknowledgment.

Maleficent silently dismissed him and he then left ready for what would be next.

 ***KH:RG***

A redheaded 16 year old girl wearing a purple shirt and green pants looked on the road she was walking an sighed. She looked further and saw glimpse of the Disney Kingdom. "I can see it, I hope King Mickey can help me..." the girl muttered looking at a book of the Keyblade she had brought with her. "I am almost there, father I promise that I will make up for my mistake and save you and our kingdom..." the girl muttered as she continued on her trek.

 **Riku's attire here is his appearance while possessed by Ansem Seeker of Darkness (you know Xehanort's heartless that was posing as Ansem, man the Xehanort stuff in these games are confusing and I hope we see the last of it after Kingdom Hearts III) in the first game. I also want to take Riku into a different direction while still working with Maleficent like he did in the first game.**

 **Also I bet you can guess who the girl is in the last part of this chapter!**


	3. Invasion of the Heartless

Two days later in a classroom at the castle, Sora was groaning as he was trying to keep himself awake during a history lecture on a political dispute the Disney Kingdom had generations ago. It was being delivered by Queen Minnie's lady in waiting Daisy Duck. "Unfortunately that is the end of the lesson; I know how disappointed you must be due to how interested you were in the lecture." Daisy told him with a sarcastic edge in her tone as Sora gleefully looked to the door.

"Yes you can leave Sora..." Daisy sighed as Sora thanked her for the lesson as he rushed through the door. He was feeling how he was not sure he could handle all these lessons about the history, the politics and running of the kingdom. He was grateful for Mickey and Minnie taking him in but he was not sure if he was able to be a leader. He ended up running into a humanoid dog (who was in his late teens) in a knight cadet's uniform.

"Oh sorry about that Max..." Sora apologised helping his friend up, the one known as Max Goof son of Captain Goofy laughed as he shrugged it off. They then began walking down the halls.

"No worries Sora, besides being in accidents is pretty much genetic for me and my family." Max told him and Sora shared the laugh that came out. "So done with your lessons for the day as well? I finished my training for the day." Max told him.

"Well you're lucky Max, your training for fighting and adventure. I wish I only had to learn about the Keyblade, I am of course being taught to be the King one day and considering I was just an island boy before wanting to adventure out, I don't think I should be able to lead a kingdom. The family business for you is fighting and for me is leading." Sora told him with a deep sigh. Thinking of the island reminded him of his lost biological parents and his first best friend Riku.

"Come on, your dad goes on adventures all the time. Besides at least you don't have all the other cadets thinking that nepotism is the only chance I have of making it through the Guard. Plus I have to be embarrassed when during one of the training sessions Dad barges in saying I forgot my lunch..." Max grunted and Sora laughed and gave him a pat on the back.

"Well I got a date with Roxanne in the village later so I will catch you later." Max told him and Sora nodded as they waved to eachother and then left. They didn't know that watching from the balcony was King Mickey, Queen Minnie and an old man in a dark blue cloak and dark blue pointed hat with stars on it.

*PB*

"I just wish that we were able to prepare Sora for the duties he is expected to achieve." Minnie sighed looking down at the sight of Sora running to the exit wanting to take a walk through the village himself.

"He still sees himself as an island boy, he is our son but he doesn't think that he should be king. I didn't think of myself as king material but here we are." Mickey told Minnie as they both held hands and continued looking down.

The old man named Yen Sid a sorcerer who was Mickey's mentor spoke up saying "My friend Merlin told me his own pupil Arthur never thought of any destiny of himself yet he now sits on the throne of Camelot. I see great things for Sora's future and he has shown promise, at least he never drowned the castle when trying to take a shortcut for his chores."

Yen Sid glared at a sheepish Mickey after saying the last part which made Minnie giggle.

"Though we can't dawdle much on the future since we must focus on the present or else the future will not be so bright." Yen Sid said with a serious look on his face. "I have seen that forces from the Moors are rising, Maleficent's personal knight has been seen searching for something or someone." Yen Sid stated as the couple looked concerned.

Mickey looked down and Minnie sighed as she faced her husband and said "I know that look; you want to investigate this yourself." Mickey gave her a silent nod and they shared a kiss.

"I will take care of things while you are gone but remember to be safe, the Kingdom needs their king but more importantly I need my husband and Sora needs his dad." Minnie told him and Mickey smiled. They then set up a mirror which would act as a teleportation portal.

"I will just tell Sora that I have to be gone for a while..." sighed Mickey wishing that he didn't have to go on these missions so often. It meant limiting the time he could spend with his wife and their adopted son. He understood that Mickey had duties due to the Keyblade but he always knew from the hugs Sora would give when he comes back that he wished he was around more.

Before they could do anything else however they were shocked to see small black creatures started appearing. "What the- Heartless..." Mickey screamed in surprise as it had been a long while since then there was a Heartless outbreak anywhere near the Castle; let alone in it.

King Mickey gathered his Keyblade and got to work on fighting the Heartless as they began appearing.

*PB*

Sora whistled to himself as he walked around the village waving to the villagers. He then had his eyes widened when he spotted the red haired girl (who would only be two years older than him) marvelling at everything around her including a vendor showing off his puppet show.

He was laughing at this but kept walking while he was watching and didn't see the water fountain in front of him until he tripped and fell in. There was laughing from villagers, some were concerned and some were muttering about the boy supposed to be the heir to the throne.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned voice and Sora looked up to see the girl who grabbed his hand to help him up. "Do you want me to help you get a towel to dry you up since I think humans are not supposed to be wet..." the girl asked and Sora's eyes widened at the statement but smiled.

"No need, watch!" Sora told her as he then summoned his Keyblade and used a spell to dry himself up. He saw that the girl was now bursting up and down in excitement. "Sorry, but is there something wrong?" Sora asked as the girl began marvelling at his Keyblade.

"You hold a Keyblade, the ones with the Keyblade are what I need! You must know King Mickey." The girl said excitedly and Sora thought that she must be from outside the village or the Kingdom as most knew he was the Prince.

"I am his son Prince Sora and yeah we both have the Keyblade. He teaches me how to fight with it." Sora told her and the girl looked at him looking quite confused. After a minute Sora caught on and laughed.

"No I am his adopted son, the King and Queen took me in and raised me as their son." Sora explained and the girl nodded in understanding. Sora then cleared his mouth to face the taller and older girl whose smile and excitement made her both cute and pretty to the boy. "Are you looking for my dad?" Sora asked and the girl gave a sad sigh.

"You see I am Ariel the Princess of Atlantica, or at least I was before my home fell to Ursula the Sea Witch. I had heard the Keyblade could help and your father was the closest one I could track down from the whispers I heard." The girl now called Ariel explained.

Sora shook her hand which she accepted and asked "nice to meet you Ariel but I thought Atlantica was an undersea kingdom full of mermaids?" He was pretty sure that mermaids had fish tails for legs as he knew his parents were in touch with King Triton from time to time.

Ariel pointed to the fountain and lifted her hand up in the air which caused the water to rise to Sora's amazement. "It's a long story but I took this form and I came here to get help." Ariel explained and from the pleading look on her face, how could Sora say no?

Sora smiled and told her he would take her to meet his dad as he made his Keyblade disappear. Ariel then smiled as she gave him her hand which he took and Ariel told him to lead the way.

As they went to the castle there were mutterings about the prince going on a date. Sora was confused until he realised what it looked like by them holding hands and let go with a blush which made Ariel giggle.

They reached the castle and grew concerned when there were people running around in terror. They ran through the door and saw the various Heartless around and Goofy leading the guard to try and take care of them. Sora froze since he had not experienced Heartless since he was on the Island.

" _You can do this Sora, this is what dad trained you for..._ " Sora told himself as he looked determined and went in a protective stance in front of Ariel and summoned his Keyblade.

He then to strike the nearest one with a normal attack which caused it to disappear. He then striked at the nearest ones and thought so far so good. He then threw his Keyblade around him as they took all the nearest ones.

Sora then faced Ariel and said they could go quickly and see if they could find his parents. Ariel nodded and they all ran up the stairs and saw Yen Sid outside the room they were in protected by a force field from Yen Sid.

"Mum, Master Yen Sid!" Sora shouted getting their attention; Minnie looked delighted for a second when she saw that Sora seemed to have brought a girl home but then told herself to focus on the crisis at hand.

"Princess Ariel, I wish we could have met under better circumstances but it seems that the fact you are here means that Atlantica has fallen." Yen Sid said bowing at Ariel making her and Sora jump that Yen Sid knew who she was.

Minnie shouted at Sora to look out as some Heartless tried to get the jump at him but Sora took care of it. They seemed to be disappearing. They then rushed to the balcony to see that Mickey was getting tired so one of the last Heartless managed to push him through the teleportation mirror.

Sora and Minnie looked on in shock as Mickey fell down before they could reach at him. Then appeared Riku in his armour and a black helmet on his head that kicked at the mirror breaking it.

" **Let's see how the mighty Disney Kingdom falls without their king to lead them, they shall fall to the Heartless and Maleficent. Once she takes over, the whole world will be better for it.** " Riku said in a gloating tone of voice. Riku faced Sora about to strike him with his Keyblade but Riku gasped when he recognised Sora and teleported away with the rest of the Heartless.

"Dad, is he gone?" Sora asked looking at the broken mirror pieces, tears forming in his eyes.

"We set up that mirror for your father to go on one of his missions and we were going to wait until we told you before he left. He is still out there Sora but without the mirror's coordinates, we don't know where he was sent since we had not finished configuring the magic." Yen Sid told Sora softly. Sora then felt Minnie and Ariel putting their hands on his shoulder comfortingly.

"I think we all need to go somewhere else to relax and talk about all this." Minnie said getting up with a glum look on his face.

Ariel helped Sora up and hugged him saying "my father disappeared recently too Sora, I am sure yours will be just fine." Sora smiled as he hugged her as well. They then went and followed Minnie out of the balcony along with Yen Sid.

 **Yes, after more than a year I am finally getting back to this story. Sorry if I kept you waiting. Appropriate since apparently we will finally get Kingdom Hearts III next year. I wonder how long we will have to wait for that Final Fantasy VII remake since I got the original on the PS3 Network and I really liked that one. Please read and review as I continue this.**

 **For Riku's armor, think of the Riku Replica from Chain of Memories or Riku's appearence when he was posessed by the fake Ansem in the first Kingdom Hearts game. Plus the helmet from Vanitas in Birth by Sleep.**


	4. A Decision Made

They went to a meeting room in the castle and sat down with refreshments brought to them from the servants. "So Princess Ariel, King Mickey and I regularly send messages to King Triton giving updates on crisis's. He had long ago decreed he didn't want to get involved with our affairs or us involved in his, but he was welcome to updates if something is happening that could affect the saftey of his Kingdom." Yen Sid explained facing Ariel looking quite serious.

"We both lost contact with him some time ago and we thought that he was taking his isolationist policies further but I can now see that it has fallen. Any information you have is welcome." Yen Sid asked and Ariel sighed softly.

"It's mostly my fault..." Ariel muttered sadly and this concerned Sora and batted an eye from Yen Sid. Minnie motioned for her to continue.

"Father never wanted us to have anything to do with the surface world, ever since mother was killed by a surface pirate when I was really young. But I was always fascinated with the surface world, collecting gizmos that I found and putting them in my secret grotto." Ariel sighed and Sora could tell from the sadness in her voice that she was sounding depressed and guilty.

"After an argument on the subject, I found my way to the sea witch Ursula... I heard the stories of her but when she offered me a deal to give me the power to become human I accepted it. I spent a few days on the surface but I went back and Ursula took me prisoner saying it was my end of the bargain. Those Heartless monsters attacked Atlantica and my dad made a deal..." Ariel explained and then began crying. She thought about what had happened:

" _Ursula have mercy, your grudge is against me and not her._ "

" _Come on now Triton, you know me better than that. When has mercy ever concerned me?_ "

" _I will make you a deal Ursula._ "

" _Oh?_ "

" _Release Ariel and let her go, I will take her place as your prisoner and the Trident as well as the Throne of Atlantica is yours. Spare the rest of my daughters and have mercy on my subjects as well, please..._ "

" _Daddy no..._ "

" _Ariel, I am sorry that I allowed our relationship to sour..._ "

" _Touching, touching... I guess fatherhood has softened you too much Triton, very well we have a deal. I will go easy on your subjects as long as they acknowledge me as their true ruler and if they don't cross me._ "

" _Daddy, I am so sorry, this is all my fault..._ "

" _Be safe Ariel..._ "

Sora then went to comfort her with a hug as she was muttering about it all being her fault. Ariel calmed down and said "Escaping to the human village I had found I heard stories of King Mickey and that the best warriors to combat the darkness was the Key bearers. I tracked down how to get here hoping the King could help..."

Minnie then faced Yen Sid asking for an idea and he sighed and was deep in thought. "It seems the Heartless are invading more and more lately plus it seems that Maleficent the ruler of the Moors has allied herself with Ursula as well." Yen Sid stated as Sora was alarmed.

"But Maleficent has stayed in the Moors for a long time, if she wanted to invade and take over the rest of the world then why choose now to invade?" Sora asked looking quite concerned.

"Maleficent is a patient sort, she must have been planning a strategy and gathering allies. She must have a plan but with such few Key bearers available and without an idea on what she has planned, I don't think we can do much at the moment." Yen Sid said with a sigh as Ariel was shocked.

"But my family, my home..." Ariel muttered looking like she was going to cry again. Sora then thought of something and got up.

"I could go, I am a Key bearer and father had been training me. I could go help find dad and beat Ursula." Sora offered as Minnie was up on her feet.

"Out of the question, you are only 14 Sora and you are inexperienced in these things. You might do well in your lessons but your father goes easy on you, don't think you are ready to fight any of the Heartless out there or other Villains!" Minnie snapped looking quite serious.

"You still have a lot to learn before you can take the responsibilities of the Keyblade Sora." Yen Sid stated and Ariel was looking down.

"Don't worry Ariel, we will think of a plan and I guaranteed you that in time we will get your father and home back. I will have the guards bring you to a quest room." Minnie told Ariel in a comforting tone of voice. Sora was having a different plan in his mind about wanting to help.

Yen Sid bowed before Minnie and left giving Sora a quick smirk which left him confused but he quickly got over it. " _Okay do I really want to do what I want to do? Dad said I still have a lot to learn before I can take the responsibilities of the Keyblade, but can Ariel's father and home wait until I am ready?_ " Sora thought in his mind.

He took a deep breath, a part of him thinking it was a terrible idea and that he would get into a lot of trouble if he was caught but a bigger part of him wanted to help out Ariel.

That night Sora got up and looked through the window of his bedroom, managing to see the clock tower from the village. It had read that it was about 5 in the morning and people would still be in their bed. During his time asleep he was still wondering if he wanted to go through with this but he finally made his decision.

Sighing he quietly changed into his normal clothes and scribbled a note which he left on his bed.

 **Mum**

 **I am sorry but with dad who knows where, someone has got to do something. I know how worried you are but when I get back I promise I will take whatever grounding and other punishments you want to give me.**

 **I'm sorry**

 **Sora**

Sora made his way to the bedroom set out for Ariel and quietly entered. Ariel was asleep in her clothes she was wearing before; she opened her eyes and was surprised to see Sora. Before she could scream in surprise Sora covered her mouth.

"I am going to get into a lot of trouble for this but I want to go and help you out. We can find the Heartless, Maleficent and save your family and home from Ursula." Sora whispered to her and Ariel gave him a grateful smile.

She got up and put back on her shoes and quietly they tiptoed out of the castle and walked down the stairs. " _This is almost too easy, I am pretty sure there are guards on night duty..._ " Sora pondered in his mind wondering where the guards were, he felt that he should be grateful but something didn't seem right.

They made it to the front door only to see Mum standing there with a stern look which made the two teenagers gasp. "Hey Mum... Ariel wanted... a midnight stroll... and I wouldn't by this story myself..." Sora muttered trying to gasp at straws for excuses.

"Mum I am sorry, but Ariel was just so sad and I just had to help her..." Sora told her in a pleading tone but Minnie lifted up her hand to silence him. She then sighed as she looked at him.

"I know you do Sora." Minnie told him softly surprising Sora. "You are our son in all but blood Sora and you definitely managed to get Mickey's stubbornness. I don't want to do this but I guess destiny has chosen this adventure for you, when I realised you would do this I set this up for you."

Before Sora could ask what she meant, Minnie opened the front doors and there was a carriage ready at the steps with Yen Sid, Donald who was at the driver's seat, Goofy, Max and several guards nearby.

Sora and Ariel shared a smile with Minnie when they realised they had the queen's blessing to go forward. "I packed the carriage with snacks and money in case you need it plus spare clothes for the both of you, Donald will be there to keep an eye on you and to help." Minnie explained as Yen Sid came up to them.

Sora was then given a saddlebag by Yen Sid, "I packed a magic book as well as several guides you might need. You will need to practice at your magic and fighting skills if you are to have any hope of fighting Maleficent, finding out what she plans to do as well as free Atlantica from Ursula. To get the practice you need, I strongly suggest you check out a place called the Coliseum as your first stop." Yen Sid told them before giving them a smile.

Sora faced Ariel and she sighed told them "I suppose we need to be the best we can be if my home will be saved."

Minnie came up to them and gave Ariel a hug and told her "you take care of my son." Sora gave her an embarrassed look with red on his cheek which made Ariel giggle.

Soon Minnie was hugging Sora and he returned it with them both having tears in their eyes. "I will be back Mum." Sora told her as they let go.

"If you don't you will be beyond grounded." Minnie replied as she motioned to the carriage. Minnie, Max and Goofy waved at them as they went in the carriage to start off their journey.

*PB*

In the castle of the Moors, Maleficent sat on her throne with her pet raven Diablo sat on her shoulder as she sternly faced down Riku with his helmet off. "I may be pleased you separated the Disney Kingdom from their king, don't get me wrong but I saw that you showed weakness when faced with the boy Sora." Maleficent told him sternly silently telling him to respond.

"I am sorry but Sora was my best friend on the island, I didn't think anyone on the island survive when those anarchists invaded my home. I always wanted the both of us to escape the island together, he can join us..." Riku told Maleficent looking like he was pleading with Maleficent.

"In the time since I took you in, the boy was also taken in by the King. Years of being fed lies to buy into their corrupt point of view, do you think he would join us?" Maleficent asked in a humourless laugh.

"Trust me, I can make Sora see the light. I can tell him off our righteous cause." Riku asked with his hands together which made Maleficent look angry. Riku then stood up and looked determined.

"If you are sure but remember, if you fail in making him see our side then you must take care of ALL obstacles to our cause. Am I clear?" Maleficent asked harshly making Riku stand back.

Riku then looked like he was thinking it over but nodded, Maleficent then dismissed him and he complied. Maleficent faced one of her guards and told him "put a bounty on the head of the Key Bearer and the Atlantican Princess. Each of them has to have the same bounty on the head of the other Princess."

The guard bowed and said "consider it done your majesty but I wonder if you think the boy can do the task. He seems weak and you made him your heir?"

"I saw the darkness in his heart when I took him from the island and spent years moulding him into my perfect knight." Maleficent responded by laughing clearly. "Besides, when I have claimed the Kingdom Hearts, do you really think that I need him anymore or that I seriously consider him an actual heir?" Maleficent asked as she got up to take care of other matters.


	5. A Carriage Ride

Sora and Ariel sat down on the carriage as it began going on its way, they sat awkwardly facing each other on each side of the carriage. Sora decided to open the saddlebag and began looking through it thinking he might try reading to pass the time.

Ariel saw some forks (for eating some of the snacks inside) in the bag when she peered over and picked one up asking if she could borrow it. Sora confused why she wanted it but gave a quick nod.

Ariel then began combing her hair with the fork with Sora looking dumbfounded, "What?" Ariel asked when she saw Sora's face. Her eyes inquisitive and asked "is this not what you use these Dinglehoppers for in the surface?"

Sora had his mouth wide open, Dinglehoppers? He realised that due to Ariel having spent her life under the ocean, she would need to have concepts and aspects explained to her.

Starting with the name and function of forks.

"No Ariel, they are for picking up food to eat and they're called forks." Sora explained softly as Ariel took a moment to gasp giving it back.

"I am so sorry Sora, I found several of them under the sea for my collection and I just assumed they were for the hair..." Ariel stuttered and Sora smiled in response and took her hands to calm her down. They stared at eachother before letting go.

Ariel then decided to ask "so the Keyblade? Can you explain it as all I could find out is that they fight darkness."

Sora then thought it over how to explain it. "Well I am not an expert but dad explained that it is capable of fighting darkness, use of a weapon and can use magic spells. I don't know how you are chosen but I think they choose the bearer or something, they are connected to a strong heart. Dad says he would explain it further when I am older." Sora told her and Ariel accepted what information he could give her.

Donald then explained that when they got out of the village it would be time to activate the portal which would take them to Greece, near where the Coliseum was located and ran by a satyr called Philoctetes.

Sora then looked into the saddlebag and saw there was a book on Greece inside. He then looked through the pages and got to a chapter on Philoctetes which showed a drawing of a short man with the lower half of a goat. Ariel went to sit by him and look at the book with him.

"Says here Philoctetes is known as a trainer of Greece's greatest heroes including Zeus's demigod son Hercules." Sora muttered in awe wondering if this Philoctetes could help him train to be a good enough warrior to beat Maleficent and Ursula. Ariel's eyes widened and then was in thought.

"Hercules? I think he might be a cousin, my father told me and my sisters about an uncle of his called Zeus so it might be the same one!" Ariel stated and Sora looked interested and wondered if this meant Ariel counted as a demigoddess herself.

"Daisy has said you were especially failing in Greek History." Donald said out loud facing them disapprovingly and Sora glared at him. "Not that you are any good at your other lessons besides fighting, especially magic..." Donald grunted and Sora crossed his arms.

"In my defence Daisy scared me by having my first Greek lesson be about Cronus..." Sora muttered looking quite annoyed while Ariel giggled. Sora was scared away by the lecture about the previous king of Olympus who to make sure he stayed king by eating his baby children only for Zeus to survive and cause him to throw out his siblings fully grown.

Soon enough Donald said they were out of the village and Donald casted his spell that took them through a portal to take them to Greece.

 **Sorry for the short chapter this time but I wanted to keep this going. I promise the next chapter will be longer and hopefully up to the length of my previous ones.**

 **I honestly want to thank Horrible Histories (the British educational musical sketch show on the BBC) that introduced me to Cronus. Yeah except for talking about him in the cartoon spinoff I doubt they could have used Cronus in the Disney movie. If you know anything about Greek mythology you would know of the massive liberties the movie had taken.**


	6. Clue to a New Mystery

King Mickey Mouse had managed to gain his bearings in an unfamiliar forest which worried him immensely. He began trekking worried about his kingdom, his subjects, his friends and his family.

He greatly hoped he could find a friendly face soon.

After hours of trekking and taking a nap, he found himself at a cottage which had some sort of golden bed outside decorated with flowers. Resting on it was a young teenage short black haired girl with a blue, red and yellow dress and a red headband.

Concerned he got out his Keyblade and began scan of her seeing that the girl was under some sort of sleeping spell. His eyes widened when he saw he was getting a magical signature from her heart, not like the ones connected to a Keyblade but still special.

He had no time to ponder about this as the seven residents (about Mickey's height) of the cottage had gotten home and saw a strange trespasser.

Mickey gulped hoping he could explain what he was doing here and get some answers.

*PB*

As they got out Ariel decided to ask "Mr Donald, if King Mickey was able to use magic mirrors to teleport then why did we have to use the carriage to teleport?" Sora then stopped and faced Donald realising that Ariel had a point.

"The Mirrors are for when the King has to go on a mission for intelligence gathering and the carriages are for the teleportation for missions where we want to be diplomatic. If we want to take down Maleficent then we must make as much allies as possible." Donald squawked with the teenagers accepting his explanation.

They were in awe at the giant yellow painted rock coliseum an followed Donald to the entrance which took them to the hall, Donald told them to wait there so he could get them listed.

They looked to the mural that presented to the walls and Sora recognised the stories that some of the drawings told. "Dad told me about the stories of these heroes, this one he told me was supposed to happen a long time ago, apparently in a galaxy far away." Sora told Ariel pointing to a drawing of a blonde haired man with some sort of sword which was a painted green line fighting someone in black armor and a black cape to much interest from Ariel.

"And I see one of Cecil Harvey, the knight turned king of Baron..." Sora told Ariel and was about to point to another drawing when they noticed someone watching over their shoulders. They turned and saw a blonde haired girl in a red, black and white attire and a red bow in her hair.

"Sorry about that, I am Edea Lee of Eternia. I came here to polish my skills a bit and I judge that you are too." The girl introduced herself with a slight bow and Sora and Ariel gave her a friendly face.

"Nice to meet you Edea but we are here because we are on a mission to stop the plans of Ursula and Maleficent. I am Prince Sora of the Disney Kingdom and this is my friend Princess Ariel of Atlantica." Sora introduced with his hand extended and Edea looked at them quizzically.

"Oh yes the orphan taken in by the mouse King and the dethroned mermaid." Edea muttered making Sora look annoyed and Ariel was angry at the description. "Well I wish you both good luck, the current Maleficent is still dangerous. Perhaps next time we can both test our skills." Edea stated as she turned to leave.

Both Sora and Ariel's eyes widened in confusion, "Wait, what do you mean' current' Maleficent? Is Maleficent a title or something?" Sora asked in a demanding tone of voice making Edea pause.

Edea thought it over and laughed making it angry. "What's so funny Ms Lee?" Ariel demanded her temper causing the water a nearby water fountain to start shaking.

"First of all your highness, you might want to calm down." Edea told Ariel sternly and Ariel looked like she wanted to retort but Sora gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder. "So you listen to your boyfriend, that's nice." Edea chuckled making them go red with embarrassment.

"I didn't think you were this naive Prince Sora but I don't think I am the best person to explain the rumours what I heard of the Maleficent that rules over the Moors after the Kingdom fell. All I can say is that she may not be the same Dark Fairy from the legend of the Sleeping Beauty..."Edea stated before leaving for the exit.

Sora looked like he wanted to stop her for more answers but then Donald came and said that it was time for them to continue. They started following Donald and Ariel whispered to Sora "you think she is right, you think Maleficent isn't Maleficent?"

Sora thought it over and answered back "honestly Ariel, I don't think it matters much. Even if she was not the original, she would have to be powerful, evil and dangerous enough to control the Heartless as well as rule the Moors in a tyrannical state for who knows how many years..."

Ariel gulped when she realised his point, "even if that was true, I wonder how she found out?" she asked Sora and he had to shrug his shoulders.

Soon they reached a small man with the lower end of a goat that they could guess was Philoctetes. "You must be Sora, I have met your old man before. I am Philoctetes the trainer of great Heroes but you can call me Phil. Donald told me you need training and you brought the Princess of Atlantica as well." The man introduced himself with a dismissive half hearted bow.

"So you think you can help me fight the Heartless and Maleficent?" Sora asked and Phil shrugged which made both Sora and Ariel excited that it seemed like they got progress.

"I can train you to be as tough and focused as you are able to be in the time being. I will test your blade skills as well as magic skills." Phil and then stood in front of a statue.

"Your final test will be facing off against my prized pupil, a true star..." Phil said pointing to the top of the statue behind him. The statue was of a muscular man in armor and with the pelt of a lion on his back with the head and mane being a kind of hood.

So they are training to see if they can fight Hercules...

No pressure...

 **Not that much longer than last chapter but I will try and do better in the next one. Plus who just saw Star Wars the Last Jedi in 3D today? That's right me!**

 **I won't spoil anything but I really enjoyed the movie and just thought it was a bit long.**

 **Plus while I did a short oneshot yesterday, what do you think of me putting in Varian from Tangled the Series in this story?**


	7. Colliseum

Phil showed Sora and Ariel the way to the main arena and told them to wait there. Ariel noticed that magical a moat of water appeared around it and was in shock. They then saw Phil and Donald at the seating. "That is for you to use your Mermaid magic to use to help train your attacks, you will really need to show your stuff as the daughter of Triton and granddaughter of Poseidon if you want to free your home." Phil shouted and Ariel understood and looked determined with Sora.

Sora then summoned his Keyblade as several rock golems came through the the entrance the duo stood prepared. Sora then charged right at the golems slashing with his Keyblade.

He used it to cut the legs off one golem and literally disarm another before finishing it off. He then charged right at the head.

He turned and was in shock and awe as Ariel focused on the water and it right through at the golems even forming fists to pick them up.

"Wow, that's incredible Ariel..." Sora muttered in great awe and impressed, Ariel smiled with her hands on her hips.

"My royal lessons involved teaching us how to control water like that." Ariel explained with a confident smirk and Sora gave her a thumbs up which made her smile.

"Okay guys, now try and use your magic against eachother in sparring." Phil shouted as both teenagers blinked in shocked. They then faced eachother both unsure. Phil then started shouting impatiently and both decided it was just sparring so they should give it their best shot.

Sora decided to try and use a Gravity spell on himself so he could go for a strike but he was unable to control himself much and ended up screaming in the air but knocked to the ground.

Ariel then ran up to Sora concerned and then went and kissed his lips causing Sora to go completely red. Sora was helped up by Ariel as there were snickers from Phil and Donald.

Sora looked at her inquisitively and Ariel was confused. "Did I do something wrong? When I first turned into human at a beach, I saw someone called a lifeguard save someone from drowning and then kissed her afterwards." Ariel explained and Sora realised what she meant.

"I think what that lifeguard did was CPR and no it was not the same thing as kissing." Sora explained to a now embarrassed Ariel.

" _I don't feel like complaining anyway..._ " Sora thought in his head looking sheepish.

" _Kissing him was kind of nice; I wish I had an excuse to try that again..._ " Ariel thought in her head as Phil screamed at them to continue.

"Sora, remember your magic lessons! You have to take it seriously and concentrate and focus your spells! Brute force through the Keyblade won't win you every battle!" Donald squawked and Sora sighed knowing that he may have to really focus on this.

They got ready and Ariel sent another wave of the water at him and Sora focused on the ground using Gravity. Launching himself he carefully aimed at the water and use a spell called Blizzard to freeze the water.

It allowed him to cut through and charged at Ariel managing to knock her over to her knees. There were clapping from Phil and Donald as Sora helped Ariel up.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked worried about any injuries or scratches he had given her. Ariel smirked as she pushed away his hands and took his face to give a kiss on his cheek.

"Consider that the prize for the winner." Ariel told him with a smile as Sora got his bearings enough to congratulate her for how well she had done.

" _If Queen Minnie was here, I bet she would be at work imagining their wedding. Of course Daisy would be asking me when we were getting married..._ " Donald thought in her head.

"Don't be too quick to celebrate as you still have another opponent and it's the super strong Demigod who put the 'glad' in 'gladiator', you can come on out now kid!" Phil shouted as their eyes turned to the entrance.

[OST: From Zero to Hero]

Entered was a muscular man with orange hair, sleeveless dark orange armour, brown bands on his hand, sandals and a dark blue cape.

"Hercules..." Sora and Ariel muttered in awe at the sight of the famous demigod and son of Zeus.

"I wish you both good luck but please understand that I won't be holding back." Hercules told them as he got ready and so did the two teenagers.

Their fight began and Hercules told them "to give you a fair chance, I will let you both take the first hits." They paused but shrugged; Sora then charged right at Hercules with his Keyblade but all it did was make a clunk sound.

Sora paused and looked fearfully up at the much larger Hercules, "would it make you feel better if I at least say 'ow'?" Hercules asked and Sora jumped back motioning for Ariel to try.

Ariel then nervously summoned the water and charged it right at Hercules who jumped up and then clapped right at it sending a tidal wave towards the two teenagers.

Sora then focused on sending himself to the sky using his Gravity spell so he could get out of the way. Ariel stood there as she could handle the water due to having been a mermaid.

Sora and Ariel turned and had to chuckle at the wet looking Phil who looked annoyed and Donald who was squawking about his wet feathers.

They had no time to waist though as they had to dodge out of the way of Hercules charging at them head first.

Sora then began focusing on Hercules and sent both Fire and Blizzard spells at Hercules who was able take the hits. "Wow do we beat a Demigod?" Sora pondered trying to think, Ariel tapped on his shoulder and pointed to an area where there was wooden barrels.

Not be ing able to think of anything better they went to them and began throwing them at Hercules how seemed to have little effect. " _There has to be something that we can do... Wait, I think that I got it!_ " Sora thought with an idea.

He then told Ariel to send the water right at Hercules, not knowing what he had planned Ariel did so right at the left of Hercules so he would not notice.

He was about to get out of it when Sora used his Blizzard spell at the water encasing Hercules in ice. It didn't look like it would hold him for long though.

Sora wasted no time and charged at Hercules in the ice which sent him to the edge of the arena. Hercules got up and gave them a thumbs up saying "Wow, I think I can keep going by for mortals that was incredibly impressive. I will call this a victory for you both."

There were clapping from Phil and Donald as Sora and Ariel shared a hug. Then suddenly before they could celebrate the ground seemed to be shaking and suddenly the Heartless began appearing much to their alarm.

A portal opened up and out came Riku with his helmet on, "So if it isn't Maleficent's knight, we meet again!" Sora told Riku with a determined look on his face. Ariel looked like she was ready to help as well.

They were confused as Riku told them " **Sora... before I couldn't believe it when I had seen you again...** " This greatly confused the both of them and not knowing how to make of this.

"What do you mean, I don't think we met before the Castle... who are you?" Sora asked a nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

Riku then had his helmet disappear and Sora took a step back when the face of the figure began becoming familiar. "No, it can't be... Riku?" Sora muttered not sure what to make of this and hoping that he was mistaken.

 **I really wanted this to be longer but as I said, I am not too good at writing action scenes. I definitely want to upcoming ones to be better and longer so I will try and work on them.**


	8. Reunion of Old Friends

Sora didn't know what to say, since Riku wasn't seen after the Heartless invaded his home he had thought that Riku had perished. "Surprised Sora? I thought you were lost when that rogue Heartless invaded our home. Maleficent saved me from them, took me in and trained me so that I could help her unite the world. It seemed that the mouse king took you in himself." Riku stated stepping closer to Sora with those around them unsure what to do.

"Maleficent? She kidnapped you Riku?" Sora asked appalled and angry at the same time. "She is an evil tyrant trying to destroy everything good!" Sora told him readying his Keyblade should Riku try something.

"She didn't kidnap me, she saved me! I am sorry the mouse poisoned your mind about his propaganda, she is trying to take down those that would protect a corrupt status quo." Riku responded with as much calm as he could muster. "Join me Sora; with you by my side we can save the world." Riku said stretching out his hand but Sora slapped it away.

"Maleficent doesn't care about saving anything, she helped an evil sea witch take over Ariel's home and she was the one who poisoned your mind. Come with us Riku because I don't want to have to fight you!" Sora stated as Riku gave a sad shake of his head.

"I don't want to have to fight you either Sora but I can't let you get in my way; the misunderstood Darkness will prevail over the corrupt Light. Your little girlfriend's father was one of the corrupt leaders of the world and in time I hope you can join us, but until then I am sorry..." Riku told him as he striked into battle after getting his helmet up.

Riku strikes with his hands forming claws which Sora swatted back with his Keyblade. He tried using Fire and Water magic which Riku managed to swat away.

Sora then blocked the shards of darkness that Riku sent him his way. Ariel went in to help trying to use her water magic but Riku entrapped the two of them in a dome as Phil, Donald and Hercules went to work on the Heartless that had appeared.

Riku formed a blade of darkness with his hand and managed to disarm Sora and punched him to send him down. "This Keyblade deserves a less naive and more powerful bearer, with it I shall..." Riku said picking it up only to start screaming in pain.

Sora then remembered one of the lessons King Mickey had gave to him on the Keyblade was that there was a defensive spell on them if someone tried to steal it from their chosen bearers.

Sora then managed to summon it to him and then stroke Riku on the back sending him down, Riku then disappeared into a portal that appeared along with the Heartless.

Everyone went to Sora to make sure that he was okay. Ariel was asking him who that was since Sora seemed to know him. "Riku, he was my best friend on the Island. He disappeared after the Heartless attacked so I had long thought he was gone but it seemed Maleficent got to him..." Sora said in a low voice as Ariel put him into a comforting hug with Donald joining in.

They said goodbye to Hercules and Phil who said that they wanted to watch over the Coliseum just in case they were attacked themselves but if they really needed help they would come.

As they went into the carriage Donald asked concerned "so if Riku comes to fight us again, you think you would be prepared to have to fight him Sora?"

Sora gave a smile and told him "yeah, I want to help Riku undo the way Maleficent poisoned his mind but to do that, I may have to fight some sense into him..."

Donald and Ariel were unsure but gave him a laugh as they boarded the carriage. Donald said that he thinks it would be best to visit various kingdoms to investigate Maleficent's activities and getting stronger.

*PB*

At the Castle of the Moors, Maleficent sighed as she looked through her Magic Mirror and saw what had just transpired. The Mirror's image changed to the disembodied face of the spirit of the Mirror.

"The Sora boy could prove to be a pest but that can be taken care of." Maleficent stated as she took her Staff and then conjured up a spell. "With this inferring in the carriage's teleportation magic I can send them somewhere where on the hunters after the bounty I put on their heads. But to be sure that they are taken care of..." Maleficent smirked as she then went to a well of lost souls she had taken before they had arrived at the afterlife.

She then lit up a portal to where she would be sending Sora, Ariel and Donald; she then looked at the soul which was of an elderly white haired man in a black robe. "I got your soul before you went to the afterlife. If you want to be released from my service, you will use the power I am giving you to destroy the redhead princess, the duck and the boy with the Keyblade. I shall allow you to take your vengeance upon the hunchback in green." Maleficent told the spirit before tossing it through the portal.

"You worried that the Riku boy will disappoint you again, what if he ends up being swayed by the Keyblade Bearer. He could very well see for himself that your goals are not the altruistic ones you have been telling him for years." warned the spirit of the Magic Mirror.

"If that happens, I have a contingency. I moulded the darkness in his heart to be my perfect warrior. I took some contingencies if he does go against me. Besides I can go about furthering my plans with him with him after Sora and tracking down the major component I need for my plan – the heart of Snow White..." Maleficent responded as she then retreated to her throne.

 **This is my last chapter of the year. Plus happy birthday to me on Friday!**


	9. Beauty and the Hunchback part I

In a far away land known as France, in the town known as Paris the bells at the Notre Dame cathedral rang twelve times as Midday struck. The clock's caretaker, a brown haired short ugly looking hunchbacked young man wearing a green shirt and brown pants, called Quasimodo finished ringing the bell and went down the stairs.

He went out and started greeting everyone who was waving at him while they spotted him. It was taking some time but Quasimodo was happy that the citizens were warming up to him after what had happened at the Festival.

He ended up running into a tall muscular black haired man in a red shirt with a yellow collar, brown pants, brown boots, yellow gloves and a dark red soldier's jacket. The man Gaston LeGume had behind him a short brown haired man (even shorter than Quasimodo in fact) in a red vest, brown pants and a brown jacket.

"Oh sorry about that Gaston..." Quasimodo told Gaston apologetically only for Gaston to angrily pick him up by his shirt collar until they were eye level. Quasimodo then gulped in fear.

"You should be, look to where you are going you ugly runt! I am now having to waste my valuable time in dealing with you!" Gaston told him harshly only for LeFou to start tugging onto Gaston's jacket.

Gaston was about to ask what did he want only to see that a beautiful brown haired young woman in a blue and white dress and apron combo and a book in her hand was glaring at him. "It was an accident Gaston so put Quasimodo down right now!" Belle told him sternly as Gaston then let go of Quasimodo's shirt making him fall down to the ground.

"A woman of your beauty shouldn't waste time with riffraff like this, we were better off with Judge Frollo keeping him out of sight." Gaston told her sternly as he stormed off with LeFou in tow. Belle then put on a kind face as she helped Quasimodo up.

"Are you okay Quasimodo? Gaston is a self centred oaf so please don't pay him any mind." Belle told him only to grow concerned as Quasimodo looked down.

"But he is the town hero and some people still see me as the King of Fools. I mean look at me, I think Esmeralda and Phoebus are the closest friends I have besides you and they are off on their honeymoon..." Quasimodo told Belle only for Belle to kneel down so they were eye level.

"Listen to me very carefully Quasimodo, it doesn't matter how you look but the type of person you are inside. Gaston maybe some handsome war and hunting hero, but he is quite repulsive in how he treats those he thinks off as ugly. Don't let how you look tie your self-worth especially with Judge Frollo gone. Esmeralda maybe with Phoebus but I assure you, any girl will be lucky to have you." Belle told him gently as she put him into a hug to which he returned.

"If you say so Belle, can I ask about the book you're reading?" Quasimodo asked once they let go and Quasimodo noticed the book still in her hand. Belle then showed him it.

"Oh, it's this amazing adventure about these two children and this Snow Queen. I can read it to you if you want Quasimodo." Belle told him and Quasimodo gave an enthusiastic nod. Belle chuckled as they went to sit at the fountain so Belle could read to him.

*PB*

Gaston stormed through the entrance of the wooden tavern that he owned with LeFou not far behind him. The room was decorated with hunting trophies, honours from his time as an army captain, the stuffed pelts of various animals he had killed and portraits of him as a hunter and a soldier.

Gaston threw his jacket at LeFou for him to put away as he seated himself on his favourite chair. He was putting his hand to his chin as he contemplated "why must the most beautiful girl in France also be the most odd? Reading and making friends with that deformed Hunchback, not something that girls ought to be doing..."

"There is still more girls out there Gaston, it doesn't have to be Belle..." LeFou said as he was walking on a stool to put Gaston's jacket on the coat rack.

"She is still the best and I deserve the best, no girl shall stand rejecting me! Still wish Frollo was here so that freak was still hidden in Notre Dame where he belonged..." Gaston muttered.

Gaston was the most popular man in all of Paris and was known as a famed hunter and his escapes while serving in the army. When Judge Claude Frollo was in charge, Gaston was his biggest supporter in order to reap the benefits and for Frollo to leave him and his antics alone.

"Still there must be a way to get Belle to see it would be best to marry me, wish her Aunt Marguerite was still alive. She was all for arranging the both of us. If I still had the funds from when Frollo was my buddy, I could arrange something to force Belle but for that to happen... I would need more money..." Gaston muttered as there was a flash.

Gaston was annoyed when it happened, it usually meant some witch was putting up wanted posters on his wall instead of sending men around to do the job, Gaston so wished he could hunt some witches but they were pretty nonexistent in this part of the world.

LeFou looked at the wanted posters and told him "look there is two large bounties on this red haired girl and this spiky haired kid. The same for the Snow White princess! If you hunted these two down, you would have a lot more money than you did with Frollo backing you!" LeFou said excited taking the posters and showing them to Gaston.

"Yes but unlikely any of them would ever show here! Any bounty suspects we ever found here are not worth much..." Gaston muttered only to hear something of a flash nearby. LeFou was asking what it was but Gaston said they were going to see for themselves as he got his jacket and favourite hunting rifle.

 **Been a long time, hasn't it? Well I still hope to write more. Yes this Gaston is a mix of the version from the original animated movie and the live action remake.**


	10. Beauty and the Hunchback part 2

The carriage suddenly appeared in the streets of Paris and out came Sora and Ariel feeling concerned that something didn't feel right. "Something wrong with the spell Donald?" Sora asked concerned and Donald jumped out of the driver's seat and was scratching his head.

Donald begun waving his staff about around the carriage as there were mutterings and pointing from the people around. Ariel looked afraid and asked Sora "you have the feeling that these people are suspicious of us? It feels like when I first walked into a human village and people were looking at me oddly..." Ariel muttered seeing at how dark, dull and depressing the streets of the place looked.

"Well our carriage just appeared and we are here with a talking duck, mum and dad told me that some places don't like things like creatures or magic so please be on your guard Ariel..." Sora muttered to Ariel taking her hand but letting go with their cheeks began to go red.

"Some other magic interfered in my spell. It seemed like it could be the work of Maleficent or one of her allies!" Donald exclaimed once he finished his studying of the magic. Sora slapped his forehead and began asking how they would even know where they are now.

"What is going on here? Who are you kids and your pet chicken?" shouted a voice as Gaston ran out of his tavern in a huff. Donald then began squawking indignantly on being called a chicken.

"Sorry sir, but we are kind of lost here so do you think you can tell us where we are?" Sora asked trying to be nice as Gaston just stared at Sora as a light bulb went off in his head.

"LeFou, get those new wanted posters now!" Gaston exclaimed as LeFou got the new wanted posters and gave it to him. Gaston grinned at them as he then aimed his gun and began firing at them.

A shot hit Donald's tail making it go on fire as Sora and Ariel then began jumping to the back of the carriage to hide. "What is up with this guy?" Sora asked as Ariel was a bit frightened and weirded out.

Gaston then began firing at the carriage with many people looking at him in shock. "Whatever is the matter with you Gaston? Are you daydreaming that you are on a hunt or something?" asked the local baker as he went up to Gaston only to be pushed back by Gaston's hand.

"LeFou, I am going to deliver the bodies of those kids to the Moors to claim my bounty and we are going to be feasting on that overgrown chicken for dinner!" Gaston exclaimed loudly with LeFou nodding behind him.

Donald, Sora and Ariel then began running from Gaston, Sora was beginning to wonder if this warranted to getting his Keyblade out. He did not want to totally hurt what was a raving lunatic.

Ariel noticed Gaston was now near a water trough for horses and then had the water manifest as a hand to pull him in getting him wet. Ariel smirked and Sora then held up his flat hand grinning. Ariel was confused and Sora explained "no this is for a high five, you slap my hand for a job well done."

Ariel then did so and they then noticed Bell and Quasimodo at the door at the cathedral motioning them to come in which the trio did so. Gaston looking in anger as Quasimodo closed and locked the door.

"Thanks for that, I'm Sora and this is Ariel and Donald. We only just got there so we don't know how we got on this guy's bad side." Sora explained.

"Nice to meet you three, I'm Belle and this is my friend Quasimodo. The man you met is Gaston who sees himself as the town hero here in Paris." Belle explained giving them introductory smiles which they returned.

"Well these just appeared around town so I think this is why he wants to hunt you." Quasimodo explained handing them over copies of the new wanted posters. Ariel, Sora and Donald had their eyes widened at this, so Maleficent has set out a bounty for them?

"Why has the Kingdom of the Moors sent out bounties, if you please don't mind me asking..." Belle asking as they all had their eyes widening at the appearance of Heartless soldiers in the tower. Sora then summoned his Keyblade to Belle and Quasimodo's shock.

Then suddenly they were greeted by a ghostly spirit of an old man in black robes which brought shock and fear to Quasimodo when he instantly recognised him. " _I have been trapped in the possession of that witch's magic for too long! Once I use the powers given to me to take my vengeance, then my soul will be allowed to move on to the gates of Heaven!_ " the spirit of Judge Claude Frollo said softly.

*PB*

Riku appeared back at Maleficent's Castle and then furiously hit the stone walls with his fists. He let himself be defeated like that and he greatly underestimated Sora. He can't do that again, he knows next time he might have to permanently take care of Sora if he can't get him on the right side.

He was about to go out again and continue on his quest when he saw Maleficent at her Magic Mirror asking to speak to Hades. He decided to listen and hide behind a wall and gasped in shock when he saw the fearsome grey skinned and hair of dark blue fames of Hades the Greek God of the Underworld.

He never knew what Hades looked like and he knew Maleficent had told him about how they were mutual acquaintances. Maleficent warned about dealing with him as he had a low opinion of mortals so to be careful when you were faced with him.

"So if the spirit of Frollo fails to get rid of the mermaid and the kid with the Keyblade, you will give Frollo to me? I have to say that I like this present so I do hope Frollo fails!" Hades smirked at Maleficent who shook her head.

"Frollo is merely a test to see how strong the two are as well as distractions. As long as Frollo's Heartless do their purpose, it won't be a total loss. I must say I wish you would be more open to joining in my plan and take a seat in my little group." Maleficent told him and Hades just laughed in return.

"Sorry Maleficent but that means I would have to take orders from you and be a little henchman and I don't see the God of the Underworld ever being someone's lackey. I must say those with the Keyblade really are an obstacle in your little plan." Hades stated as Maleficent smirked.

"Pity, I don't have the No Name Keyblade. The most ancient of the Keyblades out there, the former Keyblade Master Xehanort had discovered it after his own abandoned it and tried to use it's great power but was defeated before he could. I have his journal with its location in my quarters but I am too busy to get it myself." Maleficent told him and Riku gasped silently upon hearing this.

" _That should be more than a match for Sora's Keyblade if I found it, forgive me Mother for this but I need to prove myself to you._ " Riku though silently going to sneak into Maleficent's quarters so he could find the book and then be on his way.

Hades raised an eyebrow as Maleficent looked to where Riku was hiding with a smirk. "So you knew he was eavesdropping and intentionally talked about Xehanort's Keyblade so he could retrieve it. I have to say you must work on subtlety but it seemed the boy fell for it. But what is stopping you from getting the No Name yourself?" Hades asked and Maleficent shook her head.

"I tried but it seemed Xehanort put a forcefield around his hideout preventing me from getting it, it seemed to only let in humans with a dark heart inside. I wished I could have gotten it before I transformed." Maleficent explained with an annoyed expression.

"Before you were a Nobody." Hades smirked and Maleficent glared in return as Hades' face disappeared.

The Magic Mirror's true face return and asked "do you think it is wise to send him on this journey? What if he sees you are not as good as you claimed or if he decided to betray you?" the Mirror asked and Maleficent smirked.

"You and Ursula raised these concerns before but I have that taken care of." Maleficent laughed along with Diablo on her shoulder.


	11. Beauty and the Hunchback part 3

Frollo lifted up his hands as he floated up in the air and then started summoning fire which layed down upon Sora, Ariel, Donald, Belle and Quasimodo. Donald quickly had to get up a force field spell to protect them.

After that they then noticed the fiery debris falling from the tower and so they had dodge and quickly walked up the stairs. Frollo lifted up a hand then started appearing was dark gargoyle like beings which Sora had to began fighting against using the Keyblade.

"Ariel, can you can use the water magic thing you used earlier against this fire?" Belle asked fearfully and Ariel regretfully shook her head.

"Sorry, but it's not easy when I don't have a water source in sight." Ariel responded trying to stay calm as Belle and Quasimodo looked to Sora who was busy fighting against the monsters.

"Is that a Keyblade? I only heard about them in stories." Belle asked and Sora gave a quick nod. Belle and Quasimodo glared up at Frollo and Donald began asking them if they knew the guy.

"Frollo was the Judge who ruled over Paris. He had my mother killed when I was younger and locked me in a tower to hide me away. He was on a rampage trying to have the Gypsies of the town all killed." Quasimodo explained in a quite hateful voice.

" _You dare insult me with your description Quasimodo? I foolishly showed you mercy and took you in, you ungrateful deformity! Thanks to you, my spirit was caught before entering the afterlife by the witch Maleficent. She promised me my freedom by taking care of the boy and the girl._ " Frollo thundered the fiery attacks growing stronger with his rage.

Sora, Donald and Ariel's eyes widened and they realised it must have been Maleficent that had them sent to Paris. "Maleficent, the Dark Fairy from the Sleeping Beauty story?" Belle asked out loud knowing the story from one of many storybooks she had.

To their surprise Frollo gave a dark uncharacteristic chuckle which unnerved them. " _My dear girl, you should not give that much thought on simple stories. My time in the witch from the Moor's capture, let me listen in to private conversations of her. She may simply have taken the name of Maleficent for the fear it represents._ " Frollo told them causing Sora to widen his eye as he took care of the dark creatures.

" _Along the lines of what Edea told us, could they both be right? Is Maleficent a witch taking the name? Even if that is the case, I cannot underestimate her as she still had a fearful dark powerful rule over the Moors. Plus she corrupted Riku._ " Sora thought in his head wondering if at some point she should investigate this mystery some more. But right now he had to take care of this.

Then they heard ramming and then saw the door of the tower burst open. Gaston entered having used LeFou as a battering ram to get into the tower. "That bounty is mine... Judge Frollo, is that you?" Gaston asked looking up fearfully at the ghost of Frollo when he spotted him.

" _Gaston, you simple minded oaf. I understand you must be after the bounty the Moors put on their heads?_ " Frollo asked looking down on Gaston with disdain, he didn't like having to tolerate the idiot's antics but with his support he had his fans in the village on his side.

Still he could still have his uses...

Frollo then lifted Gaston up in the air using his powers causing LeFou to scamper away through the door in fright. Gaston was shouting at LeFou for his cowardice but then was then filled with dark energy from Frollo.

Gaston then grew larger and was now a hulking figure. He then charged right at Sora with him ready to attack but Quasimodo jumped at his neck. "Sora, focus on Frollo. I got Gaston under control!" Quasimodo shouted as Gaston then charged right through the window and onto the ledge which they had climbed up to.

"Don't worry, I will make sure Quasimodo is okay, you take care of Frollo like Quasimodo said!" Belle told them as she then began climbing onto the ladder which would lead her up to the roof of the cathedral.

Sora looked outside to make sure they would be okay and then noticed the well outside and called Ariel to look at it. "I think I have a plan on how to do this Ariel, listen to this..." Sora muttered to Ariel and then began whispering into her ear while Donald was basically shielding himself with his magic from Frollo's attack.

"Let's do this!" Ariel told him with a confident smile which Sora returned, they just hope that Belle and Quasimodo could somehow handle a dark power infused Gaston.

 **Decided I wanted to return to this story especially after seeing the new E3 Kingdom Hearts III trailer. Also like the one for Jump Stars. Plus something new to focus on after completing the story for Super Mario Odyssey for the first time (after starting a new game less than a week ago). Sorry for the short length.**

 **Plus talking about Disney crossovers and video games, anyone seen the trailer to Wreck It Ralph 2: Ralph Breaks the Internet. While I am disappointed that it's like there are not as many video game references in this one, this one looks cool.**

 **Next chapter is Sora and Ariel V Frollo and Belle and Quasimodo V Gaston.**


	12. Beauty and the Hunchback part 4

[OST: Hellfire]

Ariel looked down to the well and then focused her powers on it, nearby villagers were frightened away at the sight of the water rising to the well and coming towards the cathedral.

"Sora, Donald, look out!" Ariel warned as Donald shielded himself and Sora with a force field spell as Ariel splashed the cathedral with the water. Frollo furiously tried to fire down at the cathedral more but the blasts of water were too much as the flames were being put out.

"That's what you get when you try and use fire against a princess of the sea." Ariel shouted Frollo gloatingly as Donald put down the force field. Sora then joined Ariel giving her a thumbs up for this.

" _Stupid children, I will not be denied my eternal resting place. It seems more drastic measures will be required to take care of you both and then join my rightful eternal resting place..._ " Frollo thundered as he then pointed to a stone gargoyle on a ledge outside.

Then gargoyle then came alive as they then began fiery and then Frollo possessed it. " **I don't need to stay in the air now, I will crush you both myself! If Gaston had taken care of Quasimodo and Belle, then the only way this day could get better was if the gypsy girl was here for me to take care of her too...** " Frollo thundered in a loud booming voice in his new form with a slight grin to himself.

"Oh boy, he was bad enough as a ghost..." Donald muttered and then squawked as Frollo then flew down and grabbed both him and Ariel before they could get away. Sora then looked fearful as Frollo then flew back up in the air.

" **Here is an offer from me which is your only choice, I do not need the duck so surrender yourself and then you can die along with the girl. If not then I will crush all three of you!** " Frollo demanded as Donald kept shaking his head silently telling Sora not to even consider it. Ariel kept glancing to the direction where she had seen the well, silently and desperately trying to call the water to it!

"Sora, remember your lessons! Use your gravity spell!" Donald shouted furiously and Sora then focused himself with his Keyblade. He then used his Gravity spell to lift himself up in the air and then let go and he dived right onto Frollo's back.

Frollo then dropped Donald (who used his own gravity spell to steer him to the stairs) as he furiously tried to swat at Sora and then crush him. Sora was using his speed and agility to dodge it and when Frollo used his fire powers from his claws, Sora began using his Blizzard spell against it.

Then suddenly the water from the well was called again and then drenched Frollo before he could react. It took Frollo by surprise causing him to let go of Ariel but Sora caught her and then picked her up onto Frollo's back.

Sora then furiously attacked Frollo's wings until they were destroyed causing him to plummet into the ground. Sora then launched his Keyblade onto the neck of the gargoyle body of Frollo beheading him. Sora and Ariel then jumped t the stairs with Donald picking them up.

Frollo's ghost then yelled frightened as he was then picked up by one of Hades' portals which he had summoned. Sora then hugged both Ariel and Donald. "Good work there Ariel." Sora told Ariel with a smile and she blushed at the compliment.

"You too Sora, now let's go see if Belle and Quasimodo are alright!"Ariel told him and he nodded as they rushed to the stairs.

*PB*

Quasimodo was running away from the towering form of Gaston, as a normal human Gaston was a particular strong man and brutal wrestling fighter who could take on anyone in the village easily. So he had little hope that he could take on the stronger, bigger possessed Gaston.

Gaston finally caught Quasimodo as he held him up by the arm. "You freakish monster, I don't know why Belle wasted her time taking pity on you. Judge Frollo should have killed you long ago and I will rectify that mistake right now. After I am done I will take Belle as my wife!" Gaston told Quasimodo in a mocking voice.

"Let him go Gaston!" Belle shouted defiantly at the back of Gaston. Gaston turned around to see her looking at him with a defiant glare.

"Quasimodo is no monster Gaston, he is one of the sweetest and kindest souls that I have ever met. You are the real monster out of the both of you Gaston!" Belle shouted at him. Gaston did not take this lightly as he then let go of Quasimodo and then charged at Belle.

Quasimodo looked at Bella as Gaston kneeled down so they were eye level; Quasimodo looked in amazement as Belle then slapped Gaston on the cheek. Gaston was furious but before he could respond Quasimodo charged and climbed onto Gaston's back.

Quasimodo held onto his neck as Gaston ran around the roof trying to shake him off. Gaston then suddenly felt the magic leaving him when he was by the ledge. He returned to normal size as they then began falling off the ledge.

Quasimodo got himself up first and then caught Gaston's hand to pull him up himself, he may not have liked the man one bit but he should try and help him. "Are you alright Gaston?" Quasimodo asked but Gaston had a crazed look on his eye.

The indignity of being saved by the ugly hunchback caused Gaston to lose it as he tried to drag Quasimodo with him causing him to let go. Belle then pulled Quasimodo back as they spotted Gaston falling to the ground laughing maniacally.

Belle covered Quasimodo's eyes as well as closing hers so they would not witness Gaston landing. They then opened them and began checking to see if the other was okay. "Thanks for sticking up to me Belle..." Quasimodo muttered and Belle shocked him by kissing his cheek without a hint of fright.

"Thanks for bravely trying to save me." Belle replied as they saw Sora, Ariel and Donald going up onto the roof.

"Frollo is taken care of, are you both alright?" Sora asked concerned as they helped themselves up and smiled at the trio.

*PB*

About an hour later Belle and Quasimodo had stacked their carriage as well as showing them around as Donald got his carriage portal spell working again. "Thanks for helping us, hope you can visit again sometime after you saved the Earth." Quasimodo told the trio waving as Donald began driving the carriage.

Sora and Ariel waved back as well as Belle. "Quasimodo, you want to go out for a picnic sometime? Now we don't have to deal with that bully Gaston anymore, you know like a date?" Belle asked as Quasimodo's cheeks blushed.

"I would love to Belle." Quasimodo told her with a smile as they then saw the carriage go through the portal. Hopefully things will be much happier for them now. Still if Gaston could return as a ghost, Quasimodo hoped he would not have to deal with his ghost making another return...

*PB*

Hades was now in his throne room in the Underworld smirking as he was holding Frollo's spirit. "Maleficent promised me that if you failed, then your soul would be mine. You know as much as I would love to torture you in my realm or send you into the River Styx... I think it would be more hilarious to send you back to where you were heading before Maleficent captured your soul. Spoiler alert, it's not where you thought you were heading and here is another hint, it's not too dissimilar to Tartarus." Hades told him as he then put up another portal.

He then dropped Frollo into it as he then screamed as he went down a tunnel of fire. "No, this is a mistake... I am supposed to ascend... I was a righteous man..." Frollo ranted his face and voice filled with denial at his journey to his final resting place...


	13. Riku's Interlude

Riku had sneaked into Maleficent's chambers, looking at the dark interiors and spotted Xehanort's journal lying on a drawer. He quickly snatched it and sneaked back down the stairs.

" _Hope mother can forgive me for sneaking into her chambers like that if she finds out, but with the Keyblade I can use it to get the girl's heart for her._ " Riku thought in his head as he then began glancing through the journal entries:

" _Once more Ansem my teacher talks about the evils of darkness, I brought up the possibility of there could be needing a balance of light and darkness but he shrugged it off..._ "

" _Knowing that my fellow bearers would not approve, I have began my studies into the darkness. I hope that one day I can find the evidence to convince my fellow bearers of the necessity of the darkness._ "

" _Through the forbidden tomes I have acquired, I discovered the art of creating nobodies. Creating a new immortal heartless form out of darkness that would house your soul if your heart was taken out of your mortal body. Needs further research..._ "

" _I know what I need to do, I must research the Kingdom Hearts and how to unlock its power. There I could use it to restore the balance.._ "

" _I don't believe it, my Keyblade has abandoned me. It hates the darkness that has filled my heart and the work I have been working on. In order to fight my fellow bearers if it comes to it, I need one. Well I have discovered upon a map on the Keyblade graveyard, resting place of the first known bearers of the Keyblade where their Keyblades are used for the gravestones. It is a deep shame to desecrate such graves but nonetheless, it would be better for the Keyblades there to be put to good use..._ "

" _It's feels much longer than it actually has been since my keyblade abandoned me, however my quest for the Keyblade graveyard had been proved successful. The oldest and strongest Keyblade found there was one with no name and it looked like it was horrible shape. It looked like its form had had grown withered from holding its vast power for so long and it might not survive a hit... No matter, as with my own powers and breaking down the others in the graveyard to reinforce it, the Keyblade is now stronger than it has ever been. I think I will call it No Name..._ "

" _With practice and infusing my powers with it, the No Name is proven to be much better than the Keyblade that abandoned me. Soon I will awaken the darkness to reinforce the balance, however I suspect my fellow Keyblade bearers are growing suspicious..._ "

" _I am now a fugitive among my kind, I have not yet mastered the power of the No Name. I will leave behind No Name in a hiding place. I can return for it later._ "

Glancing through the pages made Riku feel some admiration about his work into the darkness, but something did not seem right from his words. Something maniacal.

However he soon came across the written location of his base and he smirked as he put away the journal. He then used his powers to summon a portal to take him there.

He found himself on some sort of cliff on a mountain where stood some sort of wooden cabin stood; the cabin looking like it had been abandoned for an unknown amount of time. " _Is this the place..._ " Riku thought in his head as he stepped closer only to feel himself stepping through some sort of dark forcefield.

" _So a forcefield to let those with darkness in... wow this looks more impressive..._ " Riku thought and then looked on stunned as the cabin now looked like some sort of black hut with the chimney having green smoke that formed a skull shape. It must be some sort of glamour spell.

He then entered and then saw it on the pedestal, a black and dark blue Keyblade with circular ornaments. He then drew closer to it but then felt that it would only call upon the magic of his master.

Looking around he found plenty of traces of Xehanort's dark energy and the gathered it up through the Heartless symbol on the chest of his armor. After doing so he then managed to telepathically summon the No Name Keyblade into his hands and felt its raw dark power.

A grin plastered on his face as he then summoned his helmet and tested the power of the No Name by striking the pieces of furniture in the room. Now Sora will not stand a chance the next time their paths would meet. More than that he can use it to finally find and capture the girl that will cement his claim as the heir to the Throne of the Moors.

Hopefully when he does succeed Maleficent as ruler of the united planet, he will have Sora by his side.


	14. A Little Fun

**Sorry for the short chapter here. I am planning on writing my first Toy Story fic. Maybe a pairing of Woody and Mira Nova from the Buzz Lightyear cartoon show. Or how about Woody X the Tour Guide Barbie from the second movie. Here is a funny fact: in the first movie a Sarah Connor styled Barbie doll was going to be love interest but Mattel wouldn't let Pixar use Barbie.**

 **They thought the movie would fail and it would affect the Barbie sales. Yes, Mattel thought Toy Story was destined to be a huge failure.**

 **Insert the Futurama clip of Bender laughing and saying 'Wait, you're serious... let me laugh even harder'.**

 **Needless to say with how popular the first movie was, Mattel was more than happy to change their minds for the sequels.**

As the carriage went through the portal, they were now suddenly on a road of some sort with trees and a big lake nearby. Donald stopped the carriage as he then began studying his map. "Hmm... My calculations might be a bit off... Need some time to give a message to the kingdom we are going to..." Donald stated as he then looked to Sora and Ariel.

"Might as well go out and have a look around if you want, I will need to start planning on strategy, a route as well as give a message." Donald told them as Sora and Ariel then jumped out of the carriage to have a look around. They saw the sun in the sky and they just stared at it together.

"Being able to look at the sun on dry land, how long I wished I could be a part of your world Sora but now I have... it was not worth it as it cost me my home, my family, everything..." Ariel muttered looking down sadly as Sora then pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry Ariel, we will get your home back. You won't lose your family like I lost my first one..." Sora told her before stopping himself to much shock from Ariel.

"Sorry, it's just that I lost my original parents when the Heartless attacked the island I was born, King Mickey stopped it and took me in. I was always grateful for him and Queen Minnie taking me in, it doesn't stop me from missing my birth family..." Sora explained giving a big sigh. They then gave each other a big comforting hug.

Ariel then looked to Sora and asked him "since we have some time, you want to take a swim in the lake? I have not had much of a chance to go in the water?" Ariel asked and Sora did not look so sure.

"Sorry Ariel, I do not know how to swim..." Sora responded honestly and Ariel gave him a welcoming smile.

"Come on, if it gets too bad for you then you can go back." Ariel told him dragging him by the arm to the lake. She then quickly stood to the middle of the lake and activated the transformation magic that Ursula had given her.

Sora's eyes widened when he saw that Ariel had disappeared, "Ariel, where are you?" Sora asked getting a little worried only to see ascending from the water was Ariel. She was now a mermaid with a green mermaid's tail and instead of her purple shirt, she now had a purple seashell bra.

Sora had his mouth open a bit embarrassed at seeing Ariel like that with her midriff showing. "Ariel... You look incredible..." Sora muttered and Ariel smiled at the compliment.

Ariel then motioned for him to join her and he was still not sure but Ariel used her water powers to drag him into the water. Sora splashed about and then glared at the smirking little mermaid.

"Sorry about that Sora, let me help you." Ariel told him grabbing him by the waste and pulling him to the surface so they were now floating. Sora then smirked thinking of an idea.

As she was letting go, Sora then scooped her up into his arms as he then carried her out of the water. "Looks like, I caught a mermaid." Sora told her smirking only for her to smirk back.

"Actually, I think she has caught you..." Ariel told him about to pull his collar in for a kiss. However Donald then shouted for them to come over. Ariel was slightly annoyed at this as Sora then put her down on the ground. He used his Keyblade to dry himself as Ariel turned back into her human form.

They rushed back to the carriage to see Donald squawking at the direction of the road. They both looked and had a glimpse in the distance of a castle where the kingdom they were going to would be.

They were shocked to see there was a dark cloud above it, "Heartless have invaded the kingdom, we have better hurry!" Donald squawked as both teenagers hurriedly got into the carriage and Donald set it off down the road at great speed via a spell.


	15. Castle of Dreams part 1

Donald then quickly wasted little time as he then magically sped up the carriage so they were at the Kingdom in no time at all. They then found the place crawling with Heartless. They watched at what had to be the Royal Soldiers of the kingdom directing people inside, plus tending to the bodies of people who already had their hearts taken by the Heartless.

The sight of this made Sora very angry and Ariel very nervous. "What is wrong with these people?" Ariel asked her eyes almost breaking down at the sight as Sora comforted her. Nothing about her fantasies could prepare her for this.

"The Heartless take the hearts of people, so they are nothing but lifeless bodies. Still technically alive but only in that they have a pulse. It takes some powerful magic to try and restore hearts like this. If they are missing their hearts for too long they might end up becoming Nobodies." Donald explained to the shock of Ariel and anger of Sora, anger that was directed at Maleficent.

He was now determined to slay her to restore their hearts and free Riku from her influence.

Donald then quickly put up a protection spell around the carriage as Sora then jumped out arming himself with his Keyblade. He then struck at them only to be caught from behind. He tried to strike at some more but it was evidently clear that there were too many.

"Sora, be careful... I think there's more Heartless here than we have deal with yet..." Ariel shouted in fear wishing there was a water source nearby so she can help. Donald was striking to strike at them with his magic.

Then suddenly to their astonishment they found a source of light striking at the Heartless, taking out several at once. They then found a figure of a spiky haired brown haired man in his early twenties wearing a white royal jacket.

There in his hand, the figure was wielding a Keyblade of his own. Sora then watched in astonishment as he began striking at them and Sora then focused again as they fought them off together.

Soon most of them were taken care of and Donald and Ariel went out to join them. "Hi there, I'm Sora of the Disney Kingdom and this is Donald and Ariel. Nice to meet a fellow Keyblade bearer." Sora introduced himself to the man with a smile and putting out his hand for a shake which was not returned.

"Your tactics are sloppy; it's not enough to fight with the Keyblade. You need to strategise more instead of blindly rushing into battle." The man told Sora in a scornful voice to his shock.

"Hey I can come up with plans..." Sora muttered thinking of how he had fought in the coliseum and how he had an idea to get Ariel to help with fighting Frollo.

"However, it's nice to meet you Prince Sora as I have heard messages from King Mickey talking about you. You were trained well, I must admit. I'm Prince Terra." The man told Sora introducing himself and Sora was amazed to learn this fellow Keyblade bearer was also a prince.

"Let me show you the way to the palace." Terra told him going to the road and calling for his horse. He then mounted as Sora, Donald and Ariel went back to the carriage. Donald then had the carriage follow Terra back to the palace.

They came across a big palace not too different from the one at the Disney Kingdom. They dismounted and went to the entrance. After entering they came across a hectic looking black haired man wearing a monocle, light and dark blue official uniform and a red sash running toward them.

"There you are Prince Terra, I should have known you would have gallivanted off when those beasts appeared! Bad enough you're expected to fight monster with that giant key but this has to happen when your father is visiting your aunt!" The man told Terra looking like he was going to tear off his own hair.

"And you told me off for charging in to fight the Heartless..." Sora muttered to the giggle of Ariel and glare of Terra.

"This is my father's Grand Duke; basically he is my dad's main assistant." Terra explained to them introducing the man to them. "These are Princess Ariel of Atlantica, Donald and Prince Sora of the Disney Kingdom." Terra introduced the trio to the Grand Duke as he looked them over.

"Disney Kingdom, ah yes one of those kingdoms that embraces magic and has the most talking human like animals. I did hear of the King adopting an island boy. I don't suppose you are here to negotiate trade agreements?" the Grand Duke muttered as Sora shook his head and then showed his Keyblade making the Grand Duke groan.

"Great, another prince with that Key. You know I curse the day when Terra first summoned that key and that Eraqus fellow came to the palace offering to train him. Thanks to that stupid key, the Prince has not been able to focus on his royal duties when it leads him to those stupid missions, I always fear of how much the future King is at risk..." grunted the Grand Duke.

Sora was taken aback; this was strongly reminding him of back home of his parents and the staff telling him to take his studies and future duty more seriously. Then they heard footsteps and saw a young blonde haired woman in her early twenties wearing a dark blue dress. There were guards not too far behind.

"Sorry your majesty, we tried to keep her safe but she saw you out the window and rushed out before we could stop her..." muttered one of the guards as he was catching his breath. Terra then hugged the woman with her hugging back. After they let go the woman curtsied in greeting to the trio and they bowed back.

"Let me introduce my wife Cinderella." Terra told them as he then motioned them to follow him. "I will explain to you what I know when we get there." Terra told them having them follow him up the stairs.

Unbeknownst to Prince Terra there were three creepy looking pumpkin carriages. In the leading one was an elderly grey haired woman in a dark green gown, she seemed like she had a permanent frown on her face. She walked out of the carriage stroking her black cat Lucifer. Out from the others came two young women in ghastly looking dresses and make up. One was black haired with a green dress and the other was red haired with a purple dress.

She was angry, she had married both of her husbands for their wealth but now that wealth had dried up. Now she had to listen to her daughters from her first marriage Anastasia and Drizella bicker in the home of her second husband, while her stepdaughter Cinderella (to her was useful as a servant) was married to the Prince of the kingdom.

She had been looking forward to the ball, planning to have one of her daughters dance and then marry the Prince and she could direct them to how they would rule. She could even be given a title of a Grand Duchess.

But Cinderella somehow ended up there and it led to the Prince and his men at their house with the glass shipper she had dropped. She tried snapping it but Cinderella kept the original one.

Now her plans were for naught... however...

Recently she found a book of dark magic lying on her bed; it could show her how to use powers to control darkness. Including creatures called Heartless when they appeared. Now she and her daughters could use it to take the Palace themselves.

Besides Queen Tremaine sounded much better than Lady Tremaine or even Grand Duchess Tremaine.

 **Yeah I decided to make Terra from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep the Prince from Cinderella, due to the dance he had with Cinderella which caused them both to be shipped together. Tremaine's green dress is from the live action remake which I liked (despite the disappointment in how much they downplayed the mice as their antics is why I liked the original animated film so much, i even have a plush of Jaq).**

 **Speaking of live action Disney remakes, anyone else interested in the one for Aladdin coming next year. Especially since not only is Aladdin one of my fave Disney movies, Jasmine my fave Disney princess (not Disney royalty as Elsa claims that title due to being a queen) but Jasmine will be played the Naomi Scott who was Kimberly in the Power Rangers movie which I really liked.**


End file.
